fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alice Asher
Alice Asher (アライス エーサー, Araisu Eisaa) is a Mage hailing from a small fishing village of Bluewater Springs in the Kingdom of Fiore. Little sister to the Blaze Mage, Griffon Asher, she specializes in Water Magic and shown remarkable skill in it. As such, she was given the nickname The Ocean Queen. With her brother, they founded the guild, Black Dogs, and aspires to travel the world and see what's beyond their village. Appearance Even for a woman, Alice is very tall, standing nearly six feet, making her quite intimidating even when standing next to men. She is a very attractive young woman who enjoys flaunting her feminine looks, naturally making her quite popular among the male community within their village. This often causes her brother to become overprotective and menacing towards any man that tries to date her. Alice has vibrant blue eyes and silver short hair that hangs in bangs split in the middle and drapes over most of her face while covering her left eye. She has a quite curvaceous figure that is well toned and athletic. Her attire consists of a short black leather jacket that shows off her midsection and large amount of cleavage. The sleeves are slightly rolled up to just below her elbows and she wears a pair of black fingerless gloves. Her bottoms appears to be blue skin tight chaps that expose a black bikini bottom and most of her inner thighs. Alice also sports a pair of grey cowboy boots with two large buttons on their sides and flare out at the top, while the bottoms are black leather. Like her brother, Alice also has a tattoo, but it is a dark blue in color and located on her left shoulder blade which is covered by her leather jacket. Personality While her brother tends to be a bit reckless and hotheaded at times, Alice is more lighthearted, playful and slightly flirtatious to those around him, regardless if they are men or women. Generally, she prefers to have a good time and not keep things serious. She also has an adventurous side and wants to do great things with her life, even if it means doing somewhat dangerous things. This often causes her to clash with her brother, who tends to be very protective of her. Though she knows that he loves her and merely wants to keep her safe after the death of their parents. When speaking to others, she doesn't preserve any sort of manners and speaks in slang terms most of the time, such as "Yo, yo!" or "Wassup?" and can come off as being naive at times. But do not mistake her mannerisms as indication of her power. She is also a very confident and strong willed young woman who can be tough as nails when pushed. Like her brother, she never backs down from a fight and possesses amazing fortitude and willpower. When she sets her mind on something, there's little if anything that can deter her. Considering she lives in a small fishing village, Alice has a few hobbies to keep herself occupied. She loves swimming and drinking, though not particularly together. She is also an accomplished fisherman, able to use a spear with amazing accuracy to capture fish when swimming. When not working, she tends to drinnk at the local bar, where she can outdrink any man in the place without keeling over. She's also an avid lover of music, favoring rock n' roll and dance music. Though the older generation in the village think its just noise she's listening to. History Not much is known about Alice's history, except for the fact that her parents passed away when her and her brother were real young and left them in the care of their grandmother in the small fishing village of Bluewater Springs. There, she grew up to be an accomplished fisher for the town alongside her brother, though wishes to one day see whats beyond all that. Plot Coming Soon. Magic & Abilities Water Magic (水の魔法 Mizu no Mahō) is a form of Magic revolving around the use of water, which is placed under Alice's command for her to employ for various purposes. She is known to possess great skill in wielding this form of magic and is considered near master level. Depending on its use, the physical properties of water can be manipulated to the user's advantage; large masses of such liquid are shown to possess remarkable force, being usable to inflict blunt damage upon targets by sweeping them away with water. A similar effect can be achieved using high-pressure currents, which, due to their reduced size, focus the damage on smaller areas. Pressure is also manipulable to a great extent, enough that when it is focused on the outer sides of the water surfaces being controlled, the liquid can become an effective cutting weapon, acting like a real blade. While powerful enough when Alice casts her spells, having a body of water readily available near her allows her to pull from that source instead of using her own magical energies to create it. Also, when using an already existing source, the spells tend to be much stronger and less taxing on her body. *'Water Body' (水塊, Mizukai) A magic spell which allows Alice to turn her own physical body into a mass of water, rendering any physical attack useless. A spell which requires some skill, Alice is able to transform her body almost instantly to catch her opponents by surprise. While this spell protects her against physical attacks, it is useless against magic that focuses on the mind or emotions. In addition, the water from the user's body itself can be used as a medium to cast other spells related to this Magic, as well as have its properties altered, with the user being capable of making it boil without causing any damage to himself/herself. *'Water Reflection' (水鏡, Mizukagami) Alice is able to cast a fine mist of water or use the moisture in the air to reflect light and create realistic holograms of objects or people. These holograms can move freely, but immediately disperse if struck by physical attacks. Shy typically uses these holograms to distract her opponents to create an opening for an attack. *'Water Drop' (滴, Shizuku) A basic spell, Alice is able to create hundreds a small bullet size water drops from a blue Magic Seal that are fired at lightning speed towards a target by pointing her palm towards them. She is also able to move her hand to match an opponent's speed and create a spread of projectiles. *'Water Lock' (水堰堤, Mizu Entei) Alice is capable of creating a large sphere of water around her opponents to trap them and temporarily restrain their movements, or deprive them of oxygen to render them unconscious. She's able to maintain this spell's shape so long as she can mentally do so, but targets with larger amounts of magical power are able to overcome this spell through effort. *'Water Wall '(水壁, Mizukabe) A defensive spell in which Alice summons a large wall of water by stomping her foot against the ground. The wall is durable enough to absorb incoming attacks while leaving Alice unharmed. Even explosions tend to be absorbed within the water, though stronger spells are able to penetrate it. *'Water Cannon' (水大砲, Mizu Taihō) An offensive spell that works in a similar manner to the Water Beam spell. Alice presses her palm against the back of her other hand and releases a jet stream of high pressurized water that can travel over a good distance and strike with enough force to either knock her opponents back or smash through solid surfaces. *'River Crossing' (渡河, Toka) Similar to the Double Wave spell, Alice is able to summon and control two large bodies of water to slam into her opponents and crush them under the pressure. She's able to manipulate them by gesturing with her hands to follow her targets. *'Fish Slicing' (背開き, Sebiraki) Alice is able to condensce water into a thin crescent shaped disc and launch several of these from a blue Magic Seal she creates in front of her palm. Even though these discs are comprised of water, due to their thin shape, they are able to slice through solid rock easily. Alice is able to create multiple discs rather quickly and send them in rapid succession. *'Tidal Current' (潮の流れ, Shiononagare) By summoning water to completely cover the ground in her immediate area, she is able to pull her opponents within its current and drag them underwater. She is unaffected by this spell even if she were to be standing in its path. *'Tidal Rage' (潮激怒, Shiogekido) By surrounding his fists with water, Alice is able to deal additional blunt damage with her attacks. Upon contact, the water with then explode outward to send her opponents flying. Even when the water disperses after a hit, she can immediately pull the moisture in the air or produce water through her own power and wrap her fists once again. This allows her to continuously fight in this manner so long as she has the energy to maintain the spell. *'Trident '(トライデント, Toraidento) Alice is able to control several streams of water to form into a large trident and strike down on her opponent. This spell has enough force to launch her opponents back and slam them against solid surfaces to deal additional damage. *'Whirling Blue' (旋回青, Senaki Ao) By summoning water underneath her, Alice is able to create a whirling tornado that she can stand on as if it were a solid surface and use it as a means of transportation or to avoid incoming attacks by controlling its size and direction. *'O.Q.S. - Ocean Queen Special' (海の女王特別, Umi no Jō Tokubetsu) A spell that combines her impressive wrestling style and physical capabilities with her Water Magic. Simply referred to as O.Q.S., Alice grabs her opponent and places them across her shoulders while lifting them into the air. From there, she throws her opponent off her shoulders and falls in the direction that the opponent's head is facing, driving the opponent's head or back into the ground. Upon contact, a massive gyser of water erupts from the ground, engulfing both her and her opponent, but only inflicting tremendous damage on the latter. *'Monsoon Alice' (モンスーンアリス, Monsūn Arisu) Another spell which combines her wrestling skills. Alice will attack her opponent with an arm out from the side of her body and parallel to the ground, hitting the opponent in the neck or chest. During her attack, a large wave of water will follow the attack and once hit, the wave will then wash over her opponent and knock them back for additional damage. Advanced Spells *'Sacred Water Drawing Ceremony' (お水取り, Omizutori) A powerful spell in which Alice commands a tremendous amount of water to strike her opponent in a crushing wave. To prepare for the spell, Alice raises her magical power, creating a pale blue aura around her and the ground begins to tremble. Four Magic Seals appear around her and from there, large gysers burst from the ground and flow around her. When she's ready to attack, Alice raises her hand above her head and force the gysers to swirl together to create a massive snakelike formation. She will then send the large formation to sweep her opponent away and slam them against a surface to deal tremendous damage, leaving her target imprinted in to whatever structure she directed the stream towards. Because of the spells size and speed, it is capable of even bringing down large structures through its crushing force, adding another effect to its overall effectiveness. *'Maelstrom' (渦中, Kachū) Alice's second most powerful spell in which she lifts an entire body of water as big as a river and use it to completely surround a target in a large sphere. The opponent is immobilized by the sphere's crushing pressure as they are trapped within it. Then, by clapping her hands together, the entire sphere will rapidly compress, crushing her target in the process, and then release a massive watery explosion with a resulting shockwave strong enough to knock back large stone structures and blow away trees. This spell can only be used if a large enough body of water is present as its too much of a strain on Alice for her to produce the amount of water through her own power necessary for this spell. She must also remain stationary when conjuring this spell as it requires a lot of mental control. Master Hand-to-hand Combatant: Aside from her impressive magical talent, Alice is a formidable combatant able to easily match any fighter that challenges her. She's quite a physical fighter whose fighting style and moves resemble that of a professional wrestler, such as clotheslines, dropkicks, elbow drops and knee strikes to name a few. She's also able to grapple opponents and deliver devastating slams, or trap them in submission moves. Her skill is such that she can easily fight against several opponents at the same time. With her vast knowledge of grappling techniques, Alice is also able to trap opponents attacks, such as catching a punch or kick, and seamlessly transition it into some form of throw or submission move. As with her brother, Alice is also quite flexible, able to dodge attacks by bending her body, and then executing some sort of attack either on the ground or in the air. *'Dynamite Spike' (ダイナマイトスパイク, Dainamaito Supaiku) A grapple where the person applies a front facelock on an opponent. The grappler draws one of their legs backwards (usually the leg closest to the opponent) before swinging it forward to build extra momentum. They then drop onto their back, driving the opponent head first to the floor. Enhanced Strength: Alice has proven to be quite strong and very physical when fighting against opponents. Her strength is high enough that she is able to lift grown men over her head or throw them several yards back. She's also been able to best every man in her village in a standard arm wrestling match and is considered the strongest woman within the whole village. Enhanced Agility: Despite her physical nature, Alice is quite agile and able to jump from wall to wall with grace and fluidly. She combines her agility with her wrestling moves to deliver aerial attacks and maneuvers, such as body drops or sommersaults. '''Great Magical Power: '''Alice boasts a great deal of magical power that manifests itself in the form of a blue aura when exerted. Her aura has the ability to gain influence over any body of water that is in her immediate surrounding or create it to fuel her magical spells. Her influence is so great that she is able to control large quantities of water, such as lakes or rivers, and use them to attack her targets. Stats Alice's statistics are listed to the left. These statistics are a close approximation of her baseline abilities. They do not reflect her full potential, and may vary during moments of stress or determination. As such, they are not to be taken as definitive stats, but merely as an overall indication of her level of power. Her statistics are broken down to: Offense, Defense, Speed and Intelligence, with a fifth statistic specific to his character which is Diva. Trivia *Her appearance and fighting style were based off of Angel from King of Fighters. *Her theme song is Cells by The Servant. Category:Mage Category:Water Magic Category:Female